endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Centurion Civil War
The Centurion Civil War was war fought upon the planet Centur between Centurion secessionists and United Earth Forces. The rebels seeked to establish Centur its own independent planet from the United Earth government and forcefully took over the government in order to do so. United Earth Forces sent fleets and armies to quell the rebellion thus starting the civil war between rebels and government forces. History Origins Of The War Centur was one of the outer colonies established for its fine resources and natural habitability for Humans prevented the need for terraforming the surface. Being an other colony, the colonists were able to establish greater independence from the Earth government and bounty of natural resources added to the continuing idea of freedom from the grasp of Earth. During this time the people of Centur were much more allowed to govern themselves and established their own trade system and began undertaking projects without the consent of the Earthen government. This system of independence began to brew the feeling resentment towards Earth, as the people of Centur felt that part of the fruits of their labor were taken away from them. The growing feeling of resentment lead to the creation of the Centurion Unity Party, a political party dedicated to seeing that Centur become more independent from Earth. The Unity party had proved to be very popular amongst the colonists. They swept elections in multiple major cities and began building militias in these cities under the guise of protection from pirates or in case the planet was ever invaded, the Earth government approved of these additions as it was cheaper spending in a fresh supply of troops every time, the militias even began to receive military training from the troops upon the planet in order to better prepare the men and women involved. The Spark Within this time the Centurion Unity Party had steadily built up a viable army and accumulated the resources to rebel by this time and was looking for the correct time to strike. That moment came when the Centurion government under President Harrison who placed upon a new tax that proved unpopular amongst the populace. The Unity Party would call this tax an infringement upon the rights of the Centur people who had not given their consent for this new burden to be placed upon them. Various demonstrations orchestrated by the party would follow suit and among those were supporters who had no affiliation with the party, but demanded the tax be removed or Harrison be taken out of office. These demonstrations became increasingly violent and armed troops were called in to quell the acts of civil disobedience. The firing upon demonstrators after the troops were ordered to by their superior officer swept the planet, who demanded that justice be brought upon those who had committed the act. The Cloud Trials would be held and the soldiers who committed the act were placed in front of jury. After two weeks of debating, the verdict had come to the conclusion of not guilty of all charges for the troops. The verdict had caused outrage among the populace. Acts of terrorism and assaults upon troop positions had begun to appear all over the planet as rebels demanded justice, while others began to demand reform of the entire system. The Centurion Unity Party took advantage of the chaos and began operations to take over various cities through force under the guise of trying to maintain order. The 'Spark' would finally occur when a massive army of Centurion Unity Party members had launched an operation that took over the Centur National government. The Fall Of Antioch is when the Centurion militia had launched a massive full-scale attack upon the capital and caused the collapse of the national government. The assault was started off after a series of massive explosions caused the collapse of several government buildings and the military communication center. Military forces were assembled in the capital city at this time, but numbers were limited as most of the other divisions had been spread around the planet in an attempt to maintain order. The Centurion Unity militia would overwhelm government forces and publicly execute President Harrison on planet-wide television. The Centurion Unity Party would take control of the government and establish the new capital within Concordia, the second largest city on Centur and Unity Party's stronghold. In the following days, the Unity Party would declare independence from the Earth government. The various rebel factions would unify under their leadership and elect that Centur was an independent planet from Earth's government. Earth was shocked to hear of the sudden declaring of independence from the planet and was swift to take action by establishing their own zone of loyalists on the planet. The lines had been drawn and the shots had been fired thus starting the Centurion Civil War. Civil War The Earth government had begun to pay dearly for there previous actions in allowing the establishment of militias to defend Centur. This caused a shortage of troops that were on the ground and limited possibilities of counter attacking the rebels. Earth forces and loyalist during this time had found themselves overwhelmed in several major battles due to the hastily created defensive positions and lack of organization found within their ranks. Separatist forces had exceeded the expectations of the Earth government who before this time believed that victory would be swift and order restored within the coming weeks. These battles and heavy losses had long since shattered that reality as forces had begun to retreat once more as forces continued dwindling during this period. During this time, The Centurion Unity Party had begun to organize and take control of systems needed to maintain their cities, often by taking control of these buildings through force or appealing to a sense of duty to the Centurion people in their struggle for freedom. Centurion forces were often secured due to the constant stream of supplies that the planet had gained due to availability present upon the planet. Earth forces when compared to the Centurion forces at this time were much more hurriedly trained to combat their forces. Supplies at this time were also lacking at this time as the most major industrial centers and largest cities were often within Centurion territory. Operation Testudo The Centurion rebels seeing the crumbling armies of the Earth government launched Operation Testudo within August aiming to push out the remaining loyalists by the end of the year. Leading the inital forces, General Emmett Roberts lead his forces and began the push for the loyalist strongholds and by October, three of the remaining five strongholds and severely depleted the remaining armed forces. In an act that confused many of him compatriots, Roberts never aimed to take capture refugee centers and was willing to offer families protection so long as they swore loyalty to the rebel cause and would serve as part of his armed forces. Yet, despite these acts and the many that joined him, he refused to lay siege to Rubicon City, the main evacuation site of all people seeking to get off planet, despite the location being lightly manned and its defenses in tatters after several bombing runs. These acts would cause him to lose glory in the eyes of many of the rebellion leaders who later replaced him with General Jacob DeSanta. A man whose very actions of brutally reached far and wide across the systems as reports of massacres, one attack upon the refugee centers of within Peterson, a refugee center that housed 200,000 occupants, reduced to a mere 12,357 after a push from loyalist supporters caused the Centurion army to retreat. Photos and stories released from the destruction of the center as forced suicide, mass rape and killings were reported. The biggest story was of how the Centurion army gained access to the center, they were simply let in by the refugees. After having heard reports of Roberts treatment of loyalists, most of these men, women and children were convinced that could go under his protection and offer their services to the men. Unknowningly, they opened not to Roberts, but to DeSanta himself, who outright refused their commitment to the rebellion and upon confiscating resources ordered the massacre. News of the killings spread far and wide, the Earth government feared what could happen provided the rebels gained access to other refugee centers. The lack of troops had made it easier for events like to happen and as the Earth government was condemned by several races, the Alatic, Chorlin and Skaakians. The officals of the Earth government decided it was time to go on the offense, but lack of troops and unable to keep up transports due to several more rebellions breaking out during this time, the Patriot's Kin Act was signed. Stating that, during time of war, anyone stationed on a planet or station that was under attack and enlisted during the attack was able to receive guaranteed and quick evacuation off-planet. And just like that, enlistments flooded in and troops were given proper training in order to prevent from fear taking over. In December of that year, the loyalists and their new servicemen went on the offensive. Turning Point TBA Operation Hannibal TBA Battle Of Concordia TBA Earth Victory TBA Major Battles *Fall Of Antioch *Battle Of Rex *Battle Of Statio *Battle Of Connexus *Battle Of Concordia Category:Lore